Cabin on the Earth
by PollyRoberts66
Summary: Six teenagers are sent down to earth, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Raven and Finn thinking it's a honor to help the society. But the truth was much more sinister and the Ark were watching at every turn. Influenced by the Cabin in the Woods with Bellarke and introducing the two book characters Glass and Luke. It's a deadly game but no one has told the six hero's how to play.
1. Chapter 1

"As you all know for years now we have been sending down six lucky teenagers to venture to earth and live with the Mountain Men until the Ark is ready to come down too. Every year this always goes successfully and let's all take a moment to pray, that this year will be the same." Councillor Jaha announces through the microphone.

Clarke closes her eyes, Wells does the same standing next to her.

"Do you think you'll be chosen?" He whispers.

"Shush." Clarke replies, keeping her eyes closed. Wells stops talking and continues to pray in silence.

"Thank you." Jaha finishes, all the teenagers repeat the last words before standing in silence, waiting for the six names to be drawn. "Three ladies and three gentlemen are lucky enough to be drawn to do one of our favourite test subjects." He waits for the applause. "Subject 319, 'We will go to Earth!" The roars of the crowd fill the room, some are happy, cheering on, wanting their name to be called out. Some roars are painful, angry, sad, and miserable. They don't want their names to be called out, in fact they're dreading it. Clarke is. She hated this subject 319. It just confused her, that they would do this. Why do they do this? "Just remember, this is to help society, so if your name is called think of it as a blessing because what else could it be?" The creepiness in Jaha's voice sent shivers down Clarke's spine.

"I always think I'll be chosen, I just deny it because it scares me." Clarke explains to Wells.

"If you get chosen, I'll volunteer for the male, so you won't be alone." Wells reassures her.

Clarke was flattered for his kindness and sweetness it's just that she wouldn't be willing to do the same for him, they were best friends nothing more. Maybe they kissed once or twice but it didn't mean much for Clarke, annoyingly Wells felt something in it. She hopes he wasn't expecting her to reply with 'I'll volunteer for you' actually she was praying.

"We thank you once more for your understanding, this will be a life changing experience, one you will enjoy and one you will think about as a privilege. Remember it's for the society." The audience claps as he makes his way to the first bowl of every female name in the room. "The first female will be." The silence in the room fills us quickly but Clarke can hear her thudding heart like a drum. She's praying for him not to say her name. Not to say her name. "Raven Reyers." Clarke breaths a sign of relief, one down two to go. This 18 year old looking girl makes her way to the stage, she seems strong and fearless. She probably wants to go, a cocky smile branded on her face. "Now to the males." Clarke wishes that Wells' name will be called out, so she won't have to deal with him again and she knows it's cruel but he's always wanted to see earth but Clarke, she really doesn't. "Jasper Jordon" A wave of annoyance rushes through her, she watches closely as Jasper stumbles to the stage, tripping up a little on the stage. A dirt bag calls something rude from the crowd and Clarke rolls her eyes in disbelief. Jasper's face looks dizzy and frightened, she doesn't blame him though, she would of peed herself already by now. She felt a twinge of sympathy for Jasper. "Moving on to the second female for this expedition." Jaha makes his way to the bowl and Clarke watches as his hand creeps in and picks a random piece of paper. The way he unfolds the paper to the read the names makes Clarke furious. "Octavia Blake." The name didn't ring a bell to Clarke but suddenly there was some boy trying to run to Octavia. Maybe her boyfriend? Then Clarke rethought the last name, Blake. Bellamy and Octavia Blake brother and sister. She'd seen Bellamy around and always found him interesting but she never really talked to him. Guards blocked Octavia's brother from going any further and then one of the guards has a weapon out. "Please, please. No violence." Jaha interrupts. The weapon goes away. "You can either leave the ceremony or stay put in a calm manner, it's your choice." Jaha waits for a reply but Bellamy just nods his head and gulps before taking one step back and continuing to watch. Something inside Clarke knows that Bellamy isn't done fighting for his sister, not just yet. He's going to do something any minute now to make sure he comes to earth with his sister, Clarke always admired determination. "Sorry for that slight interruption." He glares over at Bellamy. "But let's carry on, the second male is." Again Clarke's heart beings to drum. "Luke-." Jaha starts.

"I volunteer!" Bellamy shouts, stepping forward and pushing past the guards.

A small smirk appears on Jaha's face as if he knew this was going to happen. "Alright then, our second male." Clarke chuckled behind her straight face, she knew Bellamy was going to do something. Only one name to go before Clarke could relax for another year. "The third and final female is." Wells took Clarke's hand in his, but she instantly shook it off. "Clarke Griffin." She feels like she's going to vomit, in fact she wants to vomit. She takes Wells' arm to keep herself balanced before she starts making her way to the stage. Clarke presses her eyes together to stop the tears coming and to check to make sure it's not a dream. But when she opens her eyes again, she's on the stage facing her friends including Glass, a friend she didn't even say goodbye to and who she'll never see again. She gulps and prays that Wells won't volunteer because she really doesn't want to travel to earth with him. "And now for our last but not least male for the expedition." Jaha's hand reaches into the bowl. "And it is Finn Collins." Clarke takes a breath, she closes her eyes wishing to not hear Wells' voice volunteering. But she doesn't hear him, all she can hear are the footsteps of the final male making his way to the stage. Space Walker: Finn Collins. "There we have it, the six teenagers for subject 319! Raven Reyers, Jasper Jordon, Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins." The crowd cheers as all of them stand proud as they are about to be the six to go to earth and live there for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

They have all been escorted, one by one, to the drop pod. Clarke has a thrill of excitement in her, yet she's still extremely nervous. Her hands are trembling and she buried them in between her legs just in case people noticed them. Clarke's never had the thought of going to earth in her mind, every year when the six teens were sent down she didn't find it fascinating, she found it scary and weird. They say it's for the society but Clarke thinks that it's a load of crap.

She was the last person to enter the drop pod and she felt every single eye on her. Clarke hated being the centre of attention, she disliked the fact that when you're the centre of attention, if you do something wrong they'll just laugh at you. Which is something she hates. Bellamy is next to his sister, with Raven and Finn opposite them. His hand in hers. Clarke raises an eyebrow at the two of them, 'love birds.' She thinks to herself. 'I really don't like public affection.' Poor Jasper is in the corner, hyperventilating a bit, Clarke is about to go and help him but she pauses before settling down next to Bellamy. No guilt followed her luckily. Again her hands are trembling, she tries to shut her eyes and relax. Praying for her hands to stop moving until she feels the touch of another hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Bellamy reassures Clarke, not moving his hand.

Clarke couldn't find the words to say, she'd never been touched by someone she barely knew before. And she actually likes his touch. Finally, they reached the opening of her mouth. "Thanks." Bellamy smiles to reply, slowly he removes his hand and something inside Clarke wishes he would put it back on. As when Bellamy was holding them the trembling stopped, as if he was magic. Clarke chuckles to herself before a huge screen lights up on the wall. It's Jaha.

"Hello, the six chosen tributes for subject 319." He doesn't seem to have an expression in his face, just plain. "As you know this is an honour to help your society to someday arrive on earth. Once you arrive, which you will do so safety, there will a cabin waiting for you. The Mountain Men have set it up, you will stay in there for a week until they are ready for you at Mount Weather. Just don't forget, you are helping all of us, to one day travel home and stay there forever." The councillor looks like he's telling a little white lie. "Once again, we thank you for your participation and we hope your young lives on earth will be fruitful and we'll see you soon." The screen turns black.

"That was a load of crap, wouldn't you agree?" Japer laughs.

Everyone just stares at Jasper with all the same look, his laugh becomes a frown and he turns away, embarrassed.

"Ship launching, in three, two, and one." A voice over the speaker phone warns them.

Clarke was expecting a loud bang, or a huge explosion but all it felt like was as if they were being pushed. There were no windows in the pod but Clarke could imagine what it was like out there- blackness.

"Are you nervous?" Bellamy asks his younger sister.

"I am, yeah." She replies, nervously.

"Well, don't be." He smiles at her so sweetly and she responds with such innocence and kindness. It makes Clarke's eyes water. But on the other hand seeing Raven and Finn smooching, while we're on our way to an experience of a life time, all they can see are the insides of each other's mouths. Clarke didn't mind verbal affection but couldn't stand none verbal.

"How long do you think the ride will take?" Octavia peers over her seatbelt and asks Clarke.

"At the rate we're going, we'll probably hit the atmosphere in about -." Clarke's interrupted by the huge shake of the pod, she grips her seatbelt so tightly her knuckles turn white, fire sparks erupt from the walls, she shuts eyes and tries to imagine herself flying not plummeting down at 100 miles per hour to earth. They think it's stopped but then the parachutes fling open and Clarke feels like she's going to be sick, she could feel the vomit crawling up her throat. Eventually, the pod stops moving and silence fills the ship.

"Oh my god." Raven smiles. "We made it."

Clarke clicks open her seatbelt just after everyone else does, she's still a little nervous but she knows one thing: radiation won't kill them. Bellamy walks to the entrance, his hand hovering just above the handle.

"Are you ready?" He checks with everyone.

Murmurs and nods reply to him, Bellamy grips the handle and slowly pulls it down. The door flies open, the sunlight burning their eyes. It takes their eyes a while to adjust. Surrounding them was just nature, trees, bushes and flowers. Clarke's never seen anything as beautiful. Octavia takes the first step, taking her time as she's about to place her foot on the ground for the first time in her life. A wide smile spreads across her face as she jumps onto earth. The breeze blows in her long, brown hair.

"This is awesome." Jasper exclaims, stepping onto the earth.

Clarke, Bellamy and Raven follow, Finn gulps when he's the last one to exit the drop pod.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asks.

"Of course it is, they've been doing this for years. Why would they keep doing it if it wasn't safe?" Bellamy replies with a snarl.

Finn frowns at Bellamy before carefully placing his feet on earth. Once he has done it, a laugh escapes his mouth and he runs and hugs Raven.

"We're on the ground." He states happily.

"I know." She laughs back at him.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Clarke interrupts, impatiently.

"Do you know where you're going?" Bellamy says.

"In the drop pod there was a map." Bellamy comes towards Clarke and reads the map over her shoulder. "We're here." Clarke points to the large red circle stating that they landed there. "While the cabin is only 1 mile north." She turns her head and faces Bellamy, only millimetres apart. She can feel his breath on her face. Clarke's about to talk but again no words came out, Bellamy was making her nervous again. "If we head off now we should get there long before dark."

"Great." Bellamy pats her shoulder and starts walking north. "This is north right?"

Clarke snorts to herself. "Actually, yeah it is."

"Hey, Finn here is a tracker. He can lead the way." Raven explains, pushing Finn forward.

"Great!" Clarke replies sarcastically.

They walk for a long time, sometimes Octavia gets mesmerized by the creatures and nature but Clarke has to hurry her along. She wants to stay and look at all the amazing things around her but she had to find the cabin first, that was her determination. Clarke looks down at her map, just to make sure they're going the right way when she bumps straight into someone.

"Careful princess." Bellamy turns round smirking.

"Sorry, but we need to find the cabin." She states, continuing past him and staring down at her map.

"Hey." Bellamy shouts.

"What?" Clarke asks.

"Look up."

That's exactly what she does, looking up she gasps in excitement. "Wow." She breaths out, the cabin looked medium sized and was made from a sturdy wood. As they enter, there was a long corridor in the middle, every door leading into a bedroom. A big lounge space with a rusty kitchen with a few canned supplies. "This is perfect." Clarke smiles.

**_** On the Ark ** _**

Luke's job today was clearing up after the subject 319 ceremony. He was extremely grateful for the boy who volunteered for him as he couldn't handle leaving Glass. The drop ship had already launched and news has it that they have landed safely and are at the cabin. He goes upon the stage and the echoes of his loud, officer boots on the hollow stage are all around him. Vibrating against the ship walls. He was relieved that he had another year to spend with Glass before the ceremony happened again. He promised her that he would meet her at ten in his apartment. It was already 9:38, only 22 minutes left, he knows that officer work might over run but Glass was understanding, another reason why he loved her. Luke crouches down by the bowl of all the female teenagers on the ark. He took the bowl and found the nearest bin and emptied all the names into there. Doing it as quickly as he can, not really looking at all.

"Hey! You keep dropping them!" Another guard tells him.

"Sorry." Luke replies, picking up all the names. He finds one open on the floor and he picks it up and reads it. "What?" He murmurs to himself. The piece of paper had three names on it, not one, like it's supposed to, but three. Raven Reyers, Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin. He takes another one in his hands and reads it, again it has three names, and the three exact ones. Raven Reyers, Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin. He looks at another one and it reads exactly the same. Curiosity takes over him and Luke ventures to the male names. He takes one from the bowl and it reads, again, three boy names. Jasper Jordon, Bellamy Blake and Finn Collins. Luke finds another and again it reads the exact three names as the last one did. He looks around and stuffs them all in his pocket and exits the stage room and runs to find Glass. Something weird was going on.


End file.
